


Letters to Ace

by Moonstone_Kat



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Letters, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-11-07 01:53:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11048841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Kat/pseuds/Moonstone_Kat
Summary: The next generation of pirates reaches Raftel. They find...letters?Currently on hiatus.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first fic, and I will update as often as possible. Please tell me how I did! Also, these are going to be more like drabbles...

The third generation of pirates set foot on Raftel. Nearby sat an iron clad chest. The new Pirate King opened it and took out a stack of paper, surprised. They started reading what was written on it, and found that they were letters. They read them out loud to the rest of their crew.

 

Hey Ace!

I finally set out. Makino told me to send you a letter, so I guess this is it. Umm… What am I supposed to write? What the heck even is a letter? Do I just… write everything down? I think I should..

Umm… I punched this ugly hag the other day. I ended up dragging a guy along with me. His name is Coby.  I won’t keep him though. He wants to be a marine. Yuck. Remember Gramps? Yeah. Just Yuck. Never gonna be a marine. Anyhow, we reached a town named… named… Showers Town! That must be it. There was this weird looking blond dude that I punched. He wasn’t nice. I’m told that that wasn’t smart. Apparently, he’s the son of some big-shot. Something handed something.

Anyhow - oh! Also, I punched that sea king that took Shanks arm! I beat it. With my pistol! I told you it would work! Nyah~

Anyhow, see you soon. Maybe. Next time I see you, I’ll hand you these in person.

Later!

Luffy


	2. Chapter 2

Hi again!

I got my first nakama! His name is Zoro. He used to be a pirate hunter, but now he’s with me. Did you know? He uses three swords! It’s sooooooo cool! He was gonna be executed when I got to him. He agreed to join me as long as I didn’t get in the way of his dreams. He wants to be the best swordsman in the world!

He was gonna be executed because of that blond dude. The one I mentioned earlier. I had to beat up his dad. He had an axe hand! That’s not as cool as three swords though. And he was mean. He won’t bother me anymore though.

Oh. Coby became a marine. I hope to see him again! The marines there didn’t want us to stick around, so we left. Right now, I’m writing to you as we drift in our boat. Zoro’s asleep. He sleeps a lot. I’m hungry, and there’s a bird in the sky. I think I might grab it.

Later!

Luffy


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention, but this covers almost the entire plot. I go by the anime, so when I catch up, I'll post new chapters when I have enough material. I'll still post an ending though.

Hi Ace! 

So, it turns out that the bird was bigger than I thought. I ended up in a town that was pretty much abandoned because some pirates had taken over. There was tons of free food! Their leader had a big red nose. His name was… umm… Buffon? Booger? I don’t know. I didn’t like him. He slashed my hat.

He had this weird Devil Fruit. He could separate into pieces. He also put me in a cage and tried to blow me up. Nami saved me. Oh. Who’s Nami? She my new nakama! She’s an amazing navigator. She loves tangerines and beli. She’s a thief, and she stole tons of beli from Buffon. She dosen’t really like pirates much. Despite the fact that I’m mostly oblivious, I can sense that there’s something wrong.

Anyhow, Nami got hurt, but not too badly. She had to get a bandage around her ankle. She’s okay now though. She also patched up my hat. I like her! (Except, she’ll put you into debt from small tiny things. Don’t mess with her!) She also has a punch like Gramps Fist of Love. When you meet her, be wary.

We now also have a map to the Grand Line! I’m catching up to you Ace. I’ll meet you soon.

Later!

Luffy


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had more time. Yay!

Hey!

So. We meet a bush man stuck in a chest with a bunch of strange animals. It turns out that the treasure that he was searching for no longer existed.

But anyhow, we landed at Syrup Village, which I can’t eat. They should change the name. It’s soooo misleading. We meet a guy who said he had eight million followers! (Nami says he’s lying.) He calls himself Captain Usopp. It turns out that he’s Yasopp’s son. How cool is that?! He’s a sniper too. 

Apparently, he lies a lot too. Yasopp left him, and he keeps saying that pirates are coming, hoping that one day, his dad will come back. His mom died, so he’s kinda alone. He has three followers and Kaya, but that’s about it.

We hope to find a ship here, a proper one, unlike the row boats we’ve been sailing in. It’s a pretty small town though, so I don’t know if we could.

There was this guy that Usopp said was his girlfriend's butler (Usopp says that no, she's not his girlfriend) that turned out to be a pirate who was gonna kill Kaya (the girlfriend) and get her fortune. Me and Usopp overheard them talking. The evil guy saw us, and talked to the other person again.

Then the guy he talked too, this weird guy, had a big ring on a string that he took out. He started waving it around, and he said I’d fall asleep, and I did. Turns out, I fell off of the cliff! Everyone thought I was dead. Guess what? It’s sooooooo entertaining to see people's faces when they find out that I’m a rubberman. They get all shocked, and some even scream!

I hope I can give these to you soon Ace. I miss you.

Later!

Luffy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I feel like Luffy could seem ooc here, with the last line in the letter, but I think it makes sense because Usopp's going through something similar.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! Enjoy! (even though you know what's gonna happen)

Hi again!

So, you know the evil guy I mentioned last time? It turns out that he faked his execution three years ago. He was wearing cat claws! Who does that? It’s just weird. They hurt! He killed lots of his crew with them. I hate people who don’t take care of their own nakama.

He got sooo close to killing Merry. Kaya was almost killed too. The pirates almost invaded the town because we guessed the landing spot wrong, but we got to the actual spot with seconds to spare. I don’t really remember the battle well though. My nakama tell me that I got hypnotized and destroyed everything.

Kaya survived because Usopp’s followers, the kids I mentioned last time, ran away with her and protected her. The ring guy, Nami says his name is Jango, went after Kaya, and then Usopp went to protect her. I think Zoro did too. But I was fighting the claw dude, and he was hard to beat! He was super fast. I still beat him though.

Afterwards, Merry gave us his ship, the Going Merry. She’s beautiful! We have to decide on a flag still. Maybe something that involves my hat…

I have a new nakama too. It’s Usopp. He’s gets scared easily, doesn't like fights, and lies a lot. Though, he is also brave when it counts, when it’s really needed. He is an AMAZING shot! He can aim really well. He wants to be the bravest warrior on the sea.

I really can’t wait to see you again. I can’t wait for you to meet my nakama! Hope to see you soon.

Later!

Luffy


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I would've posted this yesterday, except for the fact that I was banned from the computer so... Here it is today. Enjoy!

Hi!

We meet two of Zoro’s friends. Their names are Johnny and Yosaku. We had to rescue them after almost killing them. They led us to a floating restaurant! Food! But then a marine ship attacked us and it’s NOT MY FAULT that the roof got damaged! I was forced to work there to make up for the damage that I, uh, didn’t cause.

The marine that was in charge of the ship from earlier was eating there and insulted the food and was kicked around by one of the cooks. Literally. I think he almost died. The cook has a curly eyebrow. And then a pirate named Gin walked in and asked for food. He was kicked out (not literally this time) but then the same cook from earlier went and gave him food. His name is Sanji. I WANT HIM! He’s a cook and he can fight!

And then, there was this huge, armoured person that come in and demanded food, and everyone wanted to keep it from him because apparently he’s a dangerous, bigshot pirate. But then the owner of the restaurant, Zeff, came out with a huge sack to feed him and his crew.

But, if they fed him, why didn’t they feed Gin? Was it because Zeff wasn’t aware? But anyhow, the pirate from earlier, the bigshot one, came back. He’s attacking now, and I want to go fight him. He wants to take over the restaurant, but I’m gonna stop him because the restaurant is where my new nakama lives. Lived. Sanji’s gonna have to live on the ship now.

Later!

Luffy


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, here's the next chapter. Please tell me how you think I've been doing so far.  
> Enjoy!

Helloooooo. 

Sooooooo, Nami left with our ship, the big huge attacking battleship got destroyed, and Zoro almost died. All within a few hours. So what happened was that this guy with hawk eyes chased the bigshot pirate here from the Grand Line and killed his ship. Zoro decided to duel him then and there, lost, almost died from a gigantic cut down his front, and then pledged never to lose again.

I found out that Sanji was an amazing fighter! He did even better than last time! Maybe because there were more people this time. Oh well. Anyways, while he was fighting the pirates crew, the second mate came out. He wore tons of armour, almost like a wall, which is cheating. And then Gin, who has been demoted to COWARD, pointed a gun at Zeff and told Sanji not to fight back. Sanji got beat up bad by the wall dude.

Then, Gin was supposed to kill Sanji, but he couldn’t, so the bigshot pirate fired poison gas at him, not caring about anyone else! Me and Sanji almost died, and Gin even more so because he gave his gas mask to me. Gin is now undemoted from coward.

That pissed me off, so I went and attacked the pirate. He had some dirty tricks, like a spiky cape and a boom boom spear and super hard armour. He shot spikes at me, and I got hit. But he was so going DOWN! 

I shattered both is spear and armour, but then he pulled out another trick. He shot me down with a heavy net, and I went into the water. Sanji had to save me. Thanks Sanji! 

But anyhow, I beat the pirate, Sanji’s now part of the crew, and now I’m headed off to rescue Nami! Because, like I said earlier, I can tell that something’s off. So off we go to rescue MY nakama.

Later!

Luffy


	8. Chapter 8

Hey Ace,

Did you know that Sanji actually didn’t want to be part of my crew at first? I had to refuse his refusal. But then the cooks kinda-not really-sorta kicked him out. And now we're off to rescue Nami! Johnny and Yosaku were able to guess her course. It’s some place called Arlong Park.

And then we split up, and then me and Sanji and Yosaku had to fend off a giant sea cow. He had a big welt on his head after I punched him. We used him to help speed our trip up!

But then when we got there, Johnny said that Nami had killed Usopp! I don’t believe him! My nakama would never do something like that! Why would she?!

Then Nami walked up. I could tell she was unhappy. Why would she be unhappy that we’re here. And then suddenly it made lots of sense to me. Even though Nami kept telling us to leave, I knew she wanted help. So I stayed. I layed down and took a nap. Nami got mad and then stormed away.

And then (so much stuff kept happening) her sister, ‘cause apparently she has a sister, came up and said she would tell us Nami’s story. I said no. It’s her business, and if she wants to tell me, she can.

I’m writing this while Nami’s sister is talking. I can tell that there’s a war approaching. It’s gonna cause people pain. Nami’s gonna get the help she needs, and I’ll finally have my nakama back! I’ll tell you all about what happens later, once everything settles down again.

Later!

Luffy


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long wait. I was gone the last week or so, so I couldn't type. But I have the new chapter now! So, enjoy!

Hey Ace!

We won! Nami was hurting too much, and so she finally asked for our help. No one should make my nakama cry! I got super mad. 

Me and my crew went to attack, and I easily beat the sea cow again. But then my feet got stuck, and the fish person threw me into the water! I don’t remember what happened next… But I do know that Nami’s sister and Gramps helped free me. Then I fought the fish guy. For some reason, he got really mad at me. 

He was like, “We’re different,” and I didn’t get it. I mean, our noses were different. What pissed him off so much?

And then….and then I got to Nami’s room. There was blood on her pen. He hurt her. He had to die. I shattered his blade. Then I threw everything out of the room. It had no right to exist. He had no right to do any of this. It was unforgivable. He had to die.

I destroyed his park, his oh-so-precious palace. I destroyed him. I don’t know if he’s alive or not anymore. I don’t care.

We got Nami back! Our navigator is the best! Did you know? She wants to draw a map of the entire world. She’s amazing! I can’t wait to get to the grand line.

We’re catching up Ace! See ya!

Later!

Luffy


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait... I was gone, and then my sister hogged the computer. Hope you enjoy it! It's a bit longer than my other chapters.

Hey Ace!

Sorry I haven’t wrote to you for a while, but we had a pretty busy few weeks. I wasn’t able to write until now.

I got a bounty! It’s 30,000,000 beli! That’s great, right?! And then, right after we found that out, we arrived at Lougetown. The beginning and the end of Gold Roger. I absolutely had to go see the execution stand. I had to see the view that Roger had before he died, so I climbed up. But then, when I got there, these two people showed up. One of them was that Buffon guy, and the other one I didn’t know. But she seemed to know me. She said she was Alvida? She  looked NOTHING like the fat hag. And then I got trapped! That cabbage dude trapped me! 

Then Zoro and Sanji got there. They tried to get to me, but they were too late. The clown started to swing his sword. I was kinda sorry that our adventure as the Strawhat pirates was over, but I was already ready to die. If I was gonna die fighting for my dream, then I would die. But then this bolt of lightning hit Buffon! Lucky! Then me and Sanji and Zoro had to fight our way back to the ship. 

We got through the pirates, and then the Marines showed up and we ran even faster. There was this girl marine that Zoro stopped to fight. He looked a bit uncomfortable around her. Me and Sanji ran ahead, and then a higher up Marine appeared. I couldn’t hit him! He was made of smoke. I thought I was dead! Somehow, I survived. No idea how. Oh well.

Then we went to the Reverse Mountain. We all stated what we wanted to do on the Grand Line, and made it official. We almost crashed into the Red Line instead of going through the entrance, but we made it. The water flowed upward! It was so pretty at the top. Water that splashed around froze! But then the sun sparkled off of it. 

And then we were on our way down, and we heard something. It was loud. We got to the bottom and found a whale! I managed to keep us from crashing into it, but then it hurt Merry! So I punched it. Then it swallowed everyone but me! I got through in a weird hatch on the top. Why would a whale have one? But now I’m stopping for a moment in the metal hallways INSIDE THE WHALE to write everything down so I don’t forget.

I’ll write soon! Maybe I should have my nakama write to you…

Later!

Luffy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I had to end this somewhere, and I decided to end it here because these arcs were pretty action packed, with almost no down time. This was, like, the first available stopping point. So here we are.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got another chapter out! Hope you enjoy!

Hey Ace!

So, after wandering through hallways in the whale, I came upon these two weirdos who were plotting to kill the whale. And then there were some explosions, and I fell, but I ended back up with my nakama! And there was this weird flower guy who lived  _ inside  _ the whale! The whale was covered with scars because he was trying to get across the red line so he could find his nakama again. They left him behind in the flower guy’s care. The whale, Laboon, has been here for a long time.

Once we got out of the whale, the pair of weirdos escaped. And then I fought the whale. I wasn’t about to let him hurt himself anymore. I threw our mast (sorry Merry) into his head, and then he hit me back, and then I called it a draw. I said he’d have to wait for me, and that he’d better hurt himself anymore. And there! Problem solved.

Then we found a weird sphere with an arrow inside on the deck. Nami thought it was important, but I didn’t think so. She went to talk with the flower guy. The two weirdos showed up again, and this time they seemed slightly burnt. Oh well. I just wanted food.

And then Nami hit me and Sanji! What did we do? It’s not my fault that Sanji didn’t make enough food. Oh, and Nami wants to talk to you. So here she is.

_ Not important?! Luffy, that is our only way to navigate the Grand Line! IDIOT! _

Sorry.

_ Whatever. So, you’re Ace, right? I’ve heard a bit about you from Luffy. I do hope that I can meet you. We almost didn’t make it further than the entrance to the Grand Line, thanks to your idiot brother. We were lucky Crocus  _ (flower guy) _ had an extra log pose. But now we’re off and I hope to meet you soon --- oh god. You’re going to be like Luffy too. Please no. _

Shishishishishi. Can’t wait to see you soon! I’m gonna have all my nakama write to you!

Later!

Luffy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of Nami's bit?


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got another chapter done! I hope you enjoy it!

Hey Ace!

The Grand Line is crazy! The moment we got on it, we encountered storms and mixed up seasons and just straight out chaos! Wow! The Grand Line sure is a challenge. But Nami did amazing (despite freaking out over the unpredictableness). I can’t wait to see what other crazy stuff there is.

So, the first town we reached was a town called Whiskey Peak. The weirdos from the previous letter had hitched a ride with us, and here they kinda ran away? They went off and disappeared. But whatever. We had to dock because the log pose had to sync with the island.

But the people and the island were amazing. They had a party for us, and then they gave us a feast! I got to eat soooo much! And then, once I was full, I fell asleep.

When I woke up, Zoro had killed everyone in the town! Why did he do that?!? Just because they didn’t make his favorite food doesn’t mean he should attack them! So, therefore, I had to fight him for killing the nice people. These other two weirdos, kinda similar to the ones earlier, tried to interrupt us. They were quickly shoved aside.

Then Nami appeared out of nowhere! She was sooooo scary. She hit both me and Zoro on the head, and it hurt sooooo much. Aaaaccce, she hit me. She shouldn’t be able to do that! She’s like Gramps in that way.

Then, it turns out that one of the first weirdos is actually a princess who pretended to be an member of this group to save her country. Then we were put on a hit list because she told us the name of the shadowey groups leader. Crocodile, I think it was. What kind of name is that?

The princess has a guardian who requested that we bring the princess, who’s name is Vivi, to Alabasta, her kingdom. I agreed, because why not. She has a cool bird!

But then, after that, the Vivi’s guardian dressed up like her, to act as a decoy and give us more time to escape. He looked exactly like her! He started sailing off, and then the ship suddenly exploded! There's no way he could've survived.

We ran to our ship, and then this mystery lady appeared. She grabbed my hat! Why did she grab my hat! She already has her own. She gave us an log pose that’s fixed on one place. I smashed it. Why should she decide my course. It’s mine to decide, so there. Oh, Zoro’s saying he wants to talk to you. Something about what actually happened.

_First, you do know that your brother’s an idiot, right? Seriously. FOOD?! THAT’S why he attacked me?! These people were bounty hunters! An island full! He is a complete and utter moron! Honestly. He is strong though. We were pretty evenly matched until that Witch showed up._

_Secondly, this “shadowey group” that Luffy’s talking about is Baroque Works. I was once invited to join, which is how I know the name. The “weirdos” are pairs of people, officer agents, who are higher ups. They’re actually not too much trouble. The top two agents, though, are a different story. Especially Mr. 0, if he is who Vivi said._

_And third, Luffy keeps saying that you’re strong. We are fighting._

You would definitely lose Zoro. Ace is way to strong for you to beat. He fought Jinbe after all, as well as Whitebeard after 5 days of non-stop fighting. He's sooo strong. I'm still gonna surpass him though.

Hope to see you soon Ace. Until then!

Later!

Luffy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I took a bit of creative liberty because I don't exactly know timing of events involving Ace. I also decided that I would use italics for people other than Luffy unless there's multiple of them. If that's too confusing, please let me know!


End file.
